Secrets and Shinobi
by Meemei
Summary: Due to a jutsu, developed accidentally by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, men were albe to to bear children. Sasuke, in a secret love affair with Naruto, conceived two boys. After the boys were born, Naruto and Sasuke had to separate. NARUSASU MPREG
1. Intro

Secrets and Shinobi

Due to a jutsu, developed accidentally by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, men were able to bear children. Sasuke, in a secret love affair with Naruto, conceived two boys. After the boys were born, Naruto and Sasuke had to separate due to other responsibilities. Naruto got one boy and Sasuke took the other. 15 years later, their sons have grown up living like friends. They are on the same genin team; they stay at each other's houses. The even consider others fathers as their own. Naruto and Sasuke had kept Hikaru Uchiha's and Hisoka Uzumaki's real parentage a secret for 15 years. Now due to events beyond their control, Naruto and Sasuke's big secret is about to come out in a painful and most dangerous way. How will they cope?

Warnings: yaoi (m/m), mpreg (nothing to explicit), lots of OCs (not Mary Sues, or anything tragic), and that's all for now.

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Lee/Gaara, Shika/Neji, Shino/Kiba, Ino/Sakura, TenTen/Hinata, Hana/ Temari, OC/OC

Teams:

Neji- Hikaru, Mikoto, Hisoka

Shino-Jaden, Yuki, Shikane

Sakura-Setsuna, Orihime, Kotaru

Sasuke (an older year from the others)-Akira, Mika, Ichigo.

You will find out whose kid is whose in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you honestly think I would be writing fan fiction? Yeah… Naruto is not mine, nor do I wish it to be because I would butcher it. This applies to all chapters.

Secrets and Shinobi

Chapter 1: Intro- Team Neji

"Hurry up! If we're late again, Neji sensei will make us do taijutsu training again today." The Uchiha residence was characteristically loud this morning. The air was filled with the harried yells of two teenagers.

"If you make me late again, Hikaru Uchiha, I'll kick your ass into next week so you won't _ever_ make me late again. Believe it!" Hisoka Uzumaki was impatient for several reasons. One reason was that they were running late because Hikaru couldn't find his orange sweat and arm bands. Another reasons was that Neji sensei said he would punish them if they showed up late again. He said he would cut off their chakra and randomly attack or send them on D level missions. "Plus," Hisoka continued, "Mikoto is gonna be pissed at you. You know what she said last time."

"Alright, alright already. I'm coming," grumbled a pissy looking Hikaru Uchiha. Hikaru was the hyperactive, blond haired, black-eyed child of Sasuke Uchiha. Hisoka had always wondered who Hikaru's mother was because Hikaru was nothing like his father. He looked at him, sighed at their fate and took off with Hikaru right behind him.

* * *

As they silently sprinted to their team's meeting place Hikaru took the time to observe his best friend and teammate. Hisoka, with his solemn blue eyes and spiky black hair was one of his most precious people, right up with his Dad and Naruto. 'We're so different; how can he be so quiet and small when his Dad is super tall and one of the most loudmouthed people in the village? He's barely 5'5". I think the only reason we are such good friends is because we grew up together.' His thought were cut off as they rounded the bend and saw their sensei, Neji, standing with their other teammate, Mikoto Yamanaka. Thankfully, their sensei was smiling as they approached.

"Perfect! You two got here just in time. We have a mission today. D-Class, at the Academy." Neji wasn't actually as happy as he sounded. I fact he was pissed off at them for being late but he didn't let that show. He was going to make them pay for making him wait. " We are showing the students signed up to take the test how teams are run and how they are decided. After that, we get to baby-sit the younger classes." His normal, small smile was replaced with a large foreboding toothy grin.

" NO! Sensei, I'll do anything! But please! Not the Academy! I'll never be late again! Please, your kids have it out for me. If we go there, I'll be a sitting duck," Hikaru begged.

" More like a squawking chicken," mused Hisoka quietly.

"What!" Hikaru yelled back.

"Shut up! I can't your useless, annoying simpering anymore. Now shut up before I have to make you," the foul tempered Mikoto yelled at Hikaru. She disliked waiting, and abhorred waiting for Hikaru, which she had to do often.

"Humph…stupid bitch…"

"What!"

And Chaos ensued. All was normal in day of the lives of Team 12.

* * *

Hisoka looked at his team and sighed. Mikoto wore her pinkish blonde hair in a long lose ponytail similar to their sensei's. She was also wearing her usual ensemble of, in Hisoka's opinion, slutty and unsensible clothing consisting of a long sleeved, red and purple tunic length shirt, black spandex shorts with her kunai holster on her right leg, and matching, weighted, thigh-high leg warmers. Hikaru wore just a plain black short-sleeve shirt with the Uchiha fan on the left shoulder with three-quarter-length fishnet underneath; black Capri pants with his kunai hostler on his right leg; and weighted, orange wristbands. Neji sensei wore what he always wore: a simple yukata with an obi. Though it looked like it would hinder his movements, they don't; they make the enemy underestimate him, which was exactly what he wanted. Hisoka himself was wearing baggy Capri pants with leg wrappings and a simple three-quarter sleeve shirt with a red spiral on the back and arm wraps.

He sighed.

"Sensei, why do we have to go to the Academy?" he asked.

"We're not the only ones. All off the Genin of your year will be there to showcase how teams are to be decided. Team Sasuke will be there also," Neji answered.

Hikaru stopped arguing with Mikoto long enough for him to ask, "So this isn't punishment?"

Neji looked at him weirdly, "No. Why?"

"Nothing."

Mikoto looked at her watch, "Sensei, if we don't leave now, we'll be late."

"Alright! Even though I hate the Academy, a mission is a mission so I'm gonna do my best. Lets GO!" Hikaru sped off towards the Academy

"…" Hisoka left to the Academy

"Alright, I'm going." Mikoto ran after them as Neji followed.

A/N: Okay, I have gone through it and edited it. I made many mistakes. This is just the first chapter. I'm going through all my stories. Bear with me. I don't know who I allowed to be my Beta, so if you could just PM, I would email it all to you immediately. If you want to be my Beta, just tell me. I'll send you a sample of a chapter and see how fast you get it back to me. Ja Matte Ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the kiss at the beginning of the series would have had a lot for tongue and groping. But I don't so it didn't. Deal.

At the Academy: Introducing Team Sakura.

"Teams were originally divided by how well your grades were. So that meant, the kid with the highest test scores would be placed with the lowest scorer. And that was of course out of those who passed the Academy exam. Why do you think we did that?" Chouji, the Academy teacher asked his graduating students. One girl with her in pigtails raised her hand.

"Yes, Tsuki."

"So the dead last can inflate the number one's ego more than it already is," she answered snidely. The class giggled.

"Um… no. The bottom is placed with the top so that a balance is created and no team will be too strong and another team too weak. Let's say you place the highest scorers in one team. One, they would overly compete. Two, they would try to assert superiority over other teams. If you place the weakest people on a team together, they would, naturally be weak. Another thing, if you're paired with the best, you're gonna get better, as to not hinder your team. These days, we set up teams according to skills, potential, and how shinobi could be used together to form an effective unit. Any questions?"

"Yeah," a boy with spiky brown hair. " Why are there so few Genin every year when there are like 25 of us here?"

"Good question Riku. The reason that teams are sent back is because of the fact that even though you have to take the Academy Exam, your Jounin instructor will also give you a test, probably in the field, that you guys will have the most trouble with as a team, and if you don't pass that test, the Genin Test, you are sent back to the Academy. Some Jounin even forbid you from even trying as a Genin again if you fail their test. That is to make sure that all teams are strong enough to survive in the Shinobi world. What is it Tenshimaru?"

Tenshimaru, who had been wildly waving his hand in the air, trying to get his sensei's attention, put his hand down, much to relief of his fellow rookies who had been watching his elbows cautiously. " Sensei! Why did they change the way teams are decided?"

"Well, a couple years ago, the team with the top and bottom of a class, far surpassed the other rookie teams in terms of team work and power. That happened because even though the dead last was at the bottom of the class, he had a lot of potential. So the "Number One" and the "Dead Last" kept coming to blows and competing and building off each other until they became the ultimate team. With the third teammate, who was the brains, they were practically unstoppable. With other teams, maybe two would get stronger while the third would stay at the same level; or maybe one will while the others didn't care or were over confidant. Some teams would not improve at all. It's not that they were bad shinobi, they were strong, but just didn't push themselves enough. So now, when they decide teams, they see their present skills, what they could specialize in and whom they would work best with considering their skills and personality. We try to make all teams well rounded, so if you specialize in one thing, you will probably be with someone who has an advantage over you, who in turn is at a disadvantage with your other teammate, who you have an advantage over. That way there won't be any power struggles. We also make sure that your skill won't get in the way of your teammates. You don't want a taijutsu specialist fighting close range while a weapons master decides to attack on all sides unless they could successfully coordinate something like that. You would probably kill the taijutsu user. Anyways, we also try so set up the teams so that they are compatible- personality wise. Anything else?" No one raised his or her hand. "Alright. These are the Genin that are scheduled to take the Chuunin Exam this year. They are going to tell you about themselves, what they specialize in. Their signature move and the tests their senseis made them do. So give them your full attention."

Chouji looked at the Genin assembled in front of the class. "How about we start with Team Sakura."

Sakura stepped forward with her team fanning along beside her. "My name is Sakura Haruno-Yamanaka. I am 35 years old and a proud mother or one." At this she looked over at Mikoto who blushed in embarrassment. " I have was a Chuunin for 14 years and have been a Jounin for 7. I specialize in Chakra manipulation and healing techniques. I have been married to Ino Yamanaka for 16 years. I have been with my Genin cell for 3 years now and I am very proud of them," Sakura said smiling sweetly. Dressed in a short skirt and tight shirt with light armor on her hands and legs, she was the embodiment of deadly beautiful. She motioned to one of her genin to talk and stepped back a bit.

The female of the genin team moved forward and introduced herself.

"My name is Orihime Inuzuka-"

"Hi cousin."

"Yo! Nee-Chan"

" Hi Tenshimaru-Chan. Hello Riku-Chan. Anyways, I am 15 years old. My parents are Hana Inuzuka and Temari of the Sand. I specialize in living paintings. My hobbies are painting and drawing. My goal is to surpass the Great Sai in skill. I like pocky, dogs, and ornamental fans. I dislike liars, people who think they know everything, cats, Temari, and boots. One day I will finally be able to beat the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki! Any questions?"

Nobody wanted to draw attention from the scary looking kunoichi with maroon, upside-down triangles tattooed on her cheeks and long blonde hair worn in four ponytails, the front two braided.

"Then I am done." She stepped back at the same time one of her other teammates stepped forward. With the same red, upside-down triangles tattooed on his face, he looked just as fierce if not more so with his wild, spiky black hair and intense, slitted eyes.

" I am Kotaru Aburame. I am 14 years old. My parents are Kiba Inuzuka- Aburame and Shino Aburame. I specialize in Kikai and chakra draining. My hobbies are practicing my techniques on animals and fighting. My goal is nobodies business but my parents' and mine. My likes are few. My dislikes include cats, wimps (a glance at his last teammate), porridge, and girls." He stepped back.

One brave child raised his hand, " If you don't like girls, that means your gay right?"

Kotaru glared maliciously, "Did I ask if you had questions?"

"Um… right, okay…"

"Anyways. It's my turn. My name is Setsuna," He said. Setsuna was a muscular boy with spiky brown hair and dark green eyes. " I am 15 years old. My Dad is Kankuro of the Sand. I specialize in Puppeteering. My hobbies are building puppets and eating. I like eating, puppets, my Dad, my Aunt Temari, my Uncle Gaara, acting, and other stuff. I dislike being called a wimp (he glared at Kotaru), nasty food, people with an attitude problem, and soymilk. My goal is to surpass my Dad in puppeteering and to find my Mother. Any questions?"

"Are you sure you have a mother?" asked Tsuzuki Nara, one of Neji and Shikamaru's many genius children.

"No," Setsuna answered back.

"Then, why are you looking for a mother when-" he was cut off by Chouji.

"That's enough Tsuzuki." He had the decency to look apologetic.

"Well, that's Team Sakura. How about we introduce Team Shino."

* * *

From the back corner of the classroom, Chouji looked at the three Genin teams lined up at the front

From the back corner of the classroom, Chouji looked at the three Genin teams lined up at the front. He noticed that one team was missing but disregarded it to keep things moving so that they wouldn't be there all day. Besides, Sasuke wouldn't completely miss this mission.

"Team Shino, please introduce yourselves," he said.

Shino stepped forward.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I am a Jounin. I am married to Kiba Inuzuka and all my children are or in training to become, Shinobi."

He stepped back. He was short and impersonal, typical, public Shino.

His first student stepped forward.

" My name is Yuki Hyuuga and I am 15 years old. My parents are Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga and I am the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. My hobbies are watching movies, training, intimidating people, and spooking people. My goal is to someday, be a good as my Uncle Neji in the perfection and power of the jyuuken. I like my hobbies and good, scary movies. I dislike dogs, bad horror flick, chick flicks, and the dark. I specialize in 360 degree weapons deployment and fighting. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Riku. "How can you do a 360 degree weapons attack? Would your weapons hit your teammates?"

Yuki smirked, "That's for me and my team to know and you to find out if you survive. If that is all, then I'm done.

A/N: I combined chapters 2 and 3. And i edited. I would still like a beta. plz. Meemei.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, you guys." Sasuke's team; Akira, Mika, and Ichigo, all looked up from their ramen that their sensei was treating them to. "You guys go and get your mission gear on and spar in it for a few minutes. After that meet me at the Academy," Sasuke told them lazily, and got up and left the ramen stand they had been eating at, Ichraku's.

"Hn. Wonder why he wants us to do that? And at the Academy?" puzzled Ichigo. Shinigami, his nin-dog, barked a response. " Yeah, right. Why would he make us help out at the Academy when we'll be entering the Chuunin Exams?"

"Arf!"

"Good point." He looked at his teammates. Akira was wearing his usual green outfit but would soon change into his mission cloths, which consisted simply of a dark red spandex jumpsuit and his dark green hitai-ate around his waist. Looking at his cousin, Mika caused him to grimace. She wore a skimpy blue skirt with black spandex leggings, and a small pink halter-top that showed off her toned stomach. With her spiky brown hair, and slightly feral green eyes, she almost looked like a carbon copy of their Grandmother-which was really scary. She wouldn't change at all except to put on a tunic sweater over her halter-top. He looked at Hoshimaru, her nin-dog, and felt a stab of pity for him. He had to endure his obnoxious cousin all the time. Ichigo shook his head and beckoned to his teammates.

"Let's go do what Sasuke Sensei said and get to the Academy. For all we know, he could be testing us," He said.

"He's so annoying. He's always trying to be cool, but he's really just a dork," retorted an irritated Mika.

"Well, he is no longer in the Springtime of Youth, so what would you expect?" Akira replied to Mika, he then added quietly to himself, "He's more like in the Summertime of Youth."

"Well whatever. Let's get dressed, spar, and head to the Academy so Sensei won't get angry." Ichigo said, and they all split up to go home, change and meet up at their training grounds.

"I am Shino Aburame and I am the cell leader of Team 5. Any questions?"

They academy students stared at him incredulously. No one raised their hand even though they were all itching to question him. But when the only part of his body visible was his hands, toes and the bridge of his nose, it killed all strength of curiosity.

"Next!" Chouji said after noticing that nobody was going to raise their hand. A tall brunette with somewhat spiky black heir stepped forward.

"My name is Jaden Rock and I am 15 years old. My parents are Lee and Gaara. My family is too big to mane in the time I plan o talking. And I specialize in Taijutsu. My goals are to surpass my father Lee and to live up to the expectations my brother has for me. Any questions?"

"Who's your brother?" Somebody asked.

"Akira from Team Sasuke." Eyes went wide at the name. Everybody knew that Akira was one of the best ninja in the village even though he was still a Genin and wasn't a genius of any kind.

"Really! Can you introduce me to him?"

"No."

"Why no-"

"That's enough, Miss Hyuuga. Next please." Chouji interrupted when he saw that the questions were off the subject. The Kunoichi of the team stepped forward.

" I am Yuki Hyuuga, daughter of Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga. I am the sensible one of my team, and the least tight lipped about my personal life. My hobbies are weapons training and sparring with my Uncle Neji. My goal is to make more techniques than my mother. I like sharp, pointy things. I dislike dull weapons, and torture. Any questions? No? Good." The class looked at her warily, like she might pull out a kunai and try to stab them all.

The last Genin, a tall male, with long brown hair and lazy white eyes, stepped forward and smirked slowly.

"I'm Shikane Nara, and telling you all about myself would be too troublesome. So I'll just say, you wouldn't want to go against me in a fight. Any ques-, no, never mind. I'm done." His lazy description of himself caused Neji, his father to scowl angrily.

"Stop being so damn lazy!" Neji yelled. "God, can't you make an effort for anything, ever!"

Shikane sighed mournfully and turned to his dad.

"Why? Dad's always lazy, you never make him do things and put any effort into anything."

"That's because your Father is an accomplished Shinobi and doesn't have to prove that he isn't useless anymore." Neji leveled a glare at his oldest son. "Once you prove to me and the Village that you're not a useless waste of space, you can be as lazy as you want. Understand?"

Shikane glared angrily at Neji. "Yes."

Neji's expression lightened up and he stepped back into line.

Chouji looked at them, surprised and feeling like he had walked in a fight between Shikamaru and his mother again. He cleared his throat. "Well, how about we introduce team Neji and be done since it seems as if Team Sasuke will not be able to be here." He looked at Neji, Hikaru, Mikoto, and Hisoka. "Please step forward and introduce yourselves."

As they stepped up, the door to the classroom banged open with a loud crash.

TBC

A/N: Well, their seems to be some confusion on the MPREG thing. There will be MPREG with all the Couples. Except the girls, which will be lie FPREG or something. Don't ask me how it works because I haven't though about it. Anyways, some people are getting confused about whose children are whose. I'll post a list next chapter. I hope you like my Cliff hanger. I'll update soon anyhows.

Disclaimer: I don't own.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ugh… that had to be one of _the _most tiring days of my life." Hikaru moaned. "Neji-sensei is ruthless."

"Whatever. You guys are weak," Mikoto said as they all walked home. She was referring to the occurrence at the training grounds earlier that day.

"What do you mean 'weak'? Neji-sensei just comes out of nowhere and starts attacking us with high level justu and some cool as hell Taijutsu and he has the nerve to say that we should be 'so much stronger at this point'." Hisoka scowled at the thought. "I heard he almost killed Hinata Hyuuga during his match with her in his first try at the Chuunin exam and that Naruto kicked his ass so bad when they fought. And Naruto was the dead last then too.

"So, when you really think about it, I don't want to be at the same level he was at this stage."

"And then he had to embarrass me by saying ' Sasuke sucked back then too, so you should shouldn't feel too bad, it's probably hereditary'! Do you not see the cruelty of that?!"

Hisoka spoke up, " He dissed me also. I didn't get embarrassed."

"That's because you're shameless!" Hikaru retorted. Hisoka just looked away and walked faster.

"Please," Mikoto jumped in. " I say the only bad thing that happened was the fact that Neji insulted you. I mean, he knows you all your weaknesses!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Hisoka, back me up here."

"Whatever. I have to get home. Plus Dad wants me to pick up some ramen for dinner," Said Hisoka.

Mikoto smiled at him and bid him farewell while Hikaru just smiled at him and waved.

As soon as Hisoka was out of sigh, his grin dropped and he scowled. Mikoto noticed and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Hisoka," he answered. Mikoto's eyebrows rose.

"What makes you say that? I don't see anything different with him. Other than what you pointed out yesterday." She said sarcastically, looking at the path Hisoka just took.

"Well, earlier during training today, he kept flinching, and then moving really fast. It's that weirdest thing. Like when Dad was about to use that lame-ass justu on him, he flinched and covered his eyes. After that though, when Dad tried to get him again, he suddenly evaded him, like he knew what was gonna happen." Hikaru explained. "There's something wrong with his eyes, I'm sure of it." Mikoto mulled over it as they continued to walk.

"Well, lets see. You know that we'll stop having team meetings soon so we can train for the Chuunin exams with a one on one instructor. If we don't figure out what's wrong with him by then, then we'll leave it up for his Jounin instructor." Mikoto sighed. "By the way, who's training you?"

"Kakashi."

"Really? Mom told me not to spend too much time with him. Said something about him being a pervert. But she did give me permission to baby-sit cute little Kimori-Chan. He is just the most precious little thing. Too bad he is related to Kakashi. Any ways, Mama is training me. She was disappointed that I ended up with you guys. She doesn't really trust your Dad. Every time I ask her about it, she gets really angry and sends me up to my room, mumbling something about a traitor and a skank whore. It's actually really funny. Anyways, with Kakashi as your teacher, he's going to go hard on you. Mom says he is a really tough teacher and likes to teach through experience. He's probably gonna through you off a cliff of something, or take you on a B ranked mission that will probably get you killed. I wish you luck."

"I wish you'd shut up. I've already talked to Kakashi. He said I was close to Chuunin level anyways. I just need to work on my speed.

* * *

"Hisoka! Come in here real quick!"

Hisoka looked up from the book he had been reading about the History of Suna. To go see what his dad, Naruto, wanted.

As he walked into the room, he was picked up from behind and placed on broad shoulders. He sighed as looked down at a head full of blonde hair.

"Dad… I'm too old for this."

Naruto just smiled up at him and walked in front of one of the full-length mirrors that adorned to room. "I realized something Hisoka."

Hisoka leaned down at him, a curious expression on his face. "Hn?"

"I realize… that I have neglected you."

"No you haven't. You give me everything and anything I want or need. I don't see-"

"Of course you don't see it. Most people can never see the truly good or bad things about themselves. Now, before you protest to that, look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Naruto said somewhat sadly to his son.

Hisoka looked up at the mirror and explained what he saw to his Father. "I see me on your shoulders." He looked at his father throught the mirror. "What Am I supposed to looking at?" Naruto just sighed and picked him up from his shoulders and set him on the ground in front of him. Naruto was a full head and shoulders above him.

"You have to look underneath the underneath. Look, this is what I see. I see an under trained Genin, who most likely won't survive the Chuunin exam. I see someone who is not confident enough in what abilities he does have. I see potential that doesn't care to be tapped. I see… the Rokudaime's Son." Naruto said, hoping it would work to motivate his son.

To his surprise, when he looked down at his son, he saw tears leaking out of his eyes. To see his fifteen year old son, who was so stubborn, when he skinned his knee when he was eight, he wouldn't let anyone put any antiseptics on it because he insisted it would hurt more and then snuck the bottle into his room to treat himself; who was covered in baggy Shinobi clothing; who loved everyone; to see him crying, while vainly trying to hold his tears back, was more than enough to move Naruto.

He turned and squatted down in front of Hisoka, grabbing his shoulders. "I have decided that you will get special training." At this Hisoka looked up at his Father hopefully. "But not from me. I can't train you. You need the next six months for rigorous training in all fields and I just don't have the time. Forgive me Saiai, but I will have to leave your training to those of this village I trust most."

"Okay, Dad."

A/N: Ok. i just went through all this and fixed hella stuff. It was bad before but hopefully it isn't too bad. Review and tell me what you think. I need some inspiration. Anyone wanna help me?


End file.
